


Alternative Therapy

by Duchess67



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 01:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21347962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess67/pseuds/Duchess67
Summary: Bucky was really enjoying some of the modern music of the century he found himself in, unlike Steve, who couldn’t seem to let go of the big band era.  Barnes, however, was willingly embracing the new genres with everything he had.  Granted, he wasn’t entirely up with some of the modern dancing, but thought it was worth it to give it a shot.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis
Comments: 10
Kudos: 110





	Alternative Therapy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leftennant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leftennant/gifts).

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in here, Marvel and Disney do. No money being made, just hopefully putting smiles on a few faces at the mental images.
> 
> A/N: Everyone always makes Bucky go to gym to hit things or go running when he can’t sleep. I thought I’d change that up a bit, use something else that Bucky loved to do in the past and blend a little of today into it, too.
> 
> A/N 2: This is for lefty. I hope it makes you smile, at least a little bit. And if you haven't already, go to youtube and type in Sebastian Stan dancing. THAT should make you smile, because he's adorkable!
> 
> A/N 3: I rewatched “Old Stars Dance to Uptown Funk” on YouTube today and that is kinda sorta the inspiration for this ficlet.

Bucky was really enjoying some of the modern music of the century he found himself in, unlike Steve, who couldn’t seem to let go of the big band era. Barnes, however, was willingly embracing the new genres with everything he had. Granted, he wasn’t entirely up with some of the modern dancing, but thought it was worth it to give it a shot. 

It was most often in the middle of the night, when he was restless and unable to sleep, but not feeling like beating up equipment in the gym, that led Bucky to this alternative therapy. He would feel the need to move, so much so that he dressed in sweats and a tank along with some soft soled shoes and left his room with his gym bag in hand. 

No, instead of fighting with inanimate objects, he set up his tablet and Bluetooth speaker that were gifts from his lovely girlfriend and after he started his most recent play list, he began to stretch. After roughly twenty minutes of that, another list started. Uptown Funk began to play and he was on his feet, starting to dance.

“Turn it up, JARVIS!”

As the music filled the large room, memories of dance hall moves would come back to him and he blended them seamlessly with more modern moves he’d seen on television and in the movies Darcy had gotten him to watch with her. He mixed classic moves with athletic, edgy with sexy and the result was a wildly energetic routine around the gym that would get him tapped for any Broadway level dance troupe.

There were the moves that sent him to the floor and he’d rise up again, as if on strings, like a puppet. He’d bounce on his feet through dance moves, almost as if on springs like Gene Kelly or Fred Astaire, the leaps and flips he would do made all the greater for the serum running through his veins.

As he let himself go, getting lost in the moves and the music, Bucky closed his eyes and started to truly smile. 

Song after song, he danced and danced until he was so tired he thought he might finally be able to sleep. He finished his last spontaneous routine, swirled around on his knees and skidded to a stop by his tablet and speaker, turning them off and putting them back into his bag. 

Breathing hard from his exertions, he grabbed a towel, mopped the sweat from his face and out of his hair before picking up his things and leaving the gym for his quarters. He’d use the walk back to cool down before his shower.

In her apartment, Darcy smiled sleepily as JARVIS informed her that Bucky had finished and was on his way back to bed at last. She yawned as she asked, “Did you record it for me, J?”

“As per usual, the recording is in your private file. Just as you and Mr. Barnes requested, Miss Lewis.”

She hummed happily as she nodded off again, knowing she would have something spectacular to watch the next day. She was so very glad she’d suggested Bucky switch things up from simply punching things when he couldn’t sleep. They both looked forward to the day he would be comfortable enough to dance in front of other people again, because he promised that when he did, he would take her dancing and they would wow the crowd. Granted, he would be doing the most outrageous moves, but she had no problem with letting him flip her around and toss her in the air. On the contrary, she thought it was awesome. 

She drifted off the sleep, thoughts of dancing with her man sending her into pulse racing dreams that, like reality, usually led to other things that set their hearts to pounding. She smiled in her sleep.

Six months later, they wowed the crowd indeed, becoming the center of attention at one of Stark’s parties. 

The only one of their friends that wasn’t surprised was Steve. When asked, he simply grinned and said, “Bucky’s always loved to dance and apparently Darcy does, too.”


End file.
